Elf
The elves are a storied race of people. Hailing from time immemorial, the elves have survived and prospered through each of Torar’s darkest periods. Present day elves are a product of millennia of inter-species breeding between first the grey elves and the meiva elves during the Cull, then the resultant bladesong elves and the high elves during the Era of Heroes. Personality Elves are quick of body and quick of wit, and are often aloof and sharp-tongued. They hail from a rich culture that prizes martial excellence and a balance of body and mind, though this leaves many elves lacking in terms of socially oiled skills. They can be as refined as any other race, but are typically less than tactful in that they have little restraint from speaking their mind or hiding their true opinions. Because of their keenly attuned minds, elves often react to problems and obstacles before many others even notice anything is amiss, which can make them seem paranoid to other races. Physical Description Elves are of a nondescript height and weight, with men ranging from 5’3” to 6’5” and between 140 and 250 lbs., with women averaging lighter weight but being generally the same height as men. Their skintone tends toward paler shades, and they do not tan easily. They have a wide variety of hair colors. Common hair colors include white, black, auburn, blonde, brown, and various other related colors. They can also have shockingly crimson hair, which is considered a mark of prestige and is a highly sought-after trait in mates for elves. Elves have very little in the way of facial or body hair. Elves live to be 1000 years old on average, though they reach maturity around their 20th year, giving them a long life with which to pursue their goals. Despite this lifespan, elven women only go into heat once in their lifetimes for around 10 years, during which their biology all but forces them to focus solely on procreating. Fortunately for the survival of the race, twins and triplets are common for elven births, and the mothers recuperate twice as quickly as a human mother would. A woman about to enter heat will know for months beforehand by subtle psychological changes and less subtle physical changes that prepare them for motherhood. The heat lasts for the full 10 years, regardless of how many times a woman becomes pregnant. Relations Elves find most other races to be quaint at best, or a nuisance at worst. Humans, lamni, and the smallfolk amuse elves with their short lifespans and frantic, fast-paced lives. Elves hold a respect and friendly rivalry with the moriedhel, with whom they have shared much conflict in the pages of history tomes. In present times, they rejoice in each other’s culture and strengths, though this doesn’t stop them from competing to see who is better at every little thing. Elves have no strong feelings as a people toward the avarta or jendau. Alignment Elves have a rigid, structured society which is reflected in their dedication to martial excellence. This means that most elves are Lawful. Morally, elves are as diverse as any other race, with heroes and villains aplenty among their number. However, elven history is a history of heroic deeds, which inspires many young elves to emulate their past, so as a race they lean toward Good. Elven Lands The seat of elven power is atop the great mountain Koraith, where the ancient Kazuyuki academy has trained generations of elven warriors. The Cathedral of War marks the start of the climb up the mountain to Kazuyuki, and a path has been created between it at the foot of the mountain all the way up to the academy. This has become known as the Path of Blades. All wishing to partake of the school’s teachings must walk this path, and it is custom for the student to leave behind his weapon as part of his past weakness. As such the path is lined with hundreds and hundreds of weapons stuck in the rock face of the path’s edges. The elves control all of Elaysm, though the majority of the settlements are in the northern and central areas of the continent, the elves by and large finding the south too warm for their liking. The elves are ruled by the same royal family that has ruled their ancestors since before the Cull: the Bladesongs. Emperor Satora Bladesong continues to prove a frighteningly capable leader. Religion Elves have developed a ‘pantheon’ of their own ancient heroes, and often pray at shrines dedicated to one elven patron or another. Elves also normally have a ‘house shrine’ where they pray to their personal ancestors, which may be as recent as a grandparent or even a deceased parent. Though the elven religious practices are not as ornate as other religions, they are nonetheless important to the elves, who will often burn incense or offerings at a shrine when praying. Each family will typically have their own individual rituals and practices, making codification of the elven religion difficult at best. Language Elves speak a fluid language of subtle intonations and intricate grammar. While elven literature is rich and varied, it is the language’s songs and poems that are most famous. Many bards learn elvish so they can add elvish ballads to their repertoires. Others simply memorize elvish songs by sound. The elvish script, as flowing as the spoken word, also serves as the script for many other languages including sylvan, the language of the fey and the natural world, and for aquan, the language of water-based creatures. Names When an elf declares himself an adult, usually sometime after his twentieth birthday, he also selects a name. Those who knew him as a youngster may continue to call him by his “child name,” and he may or may not care. An elf’s adult name is a unique creation, though it may reflect the names of those he respects and admires or of close family members. In addition he bears his family name. Family names are combinations of regular elvish words; some elves when traveling in human lands translate their family names into common while others use the elvish version. :: Male Names: Aramil, Aust, Enialis, Heian, Himo, Ivellos, Laucian, Quarion, Soveliss, Thamior, Tharivol. :: Female Names: Anastrianna, Antinua, Drusilia, Felosial, Ielenia, Lia, Mialee, Qillathe, Silaqui, Vadania, Valanthe, Xanaphia. :: Family Names (Common Translations): Amastacia (Starflower), Amakiir (Gemflower), Galanodel (Moonwhisper), Holimion (Diamonddew), Liadon (Silverfrond), Meliamne (Oakenheel), Nailo (Nightbreeze), Siannodel (Moonbrook), Ilphukiir (Gemblossom), Xiloscient (Goldpetal). Adventures Elves are drawn to the life of the adventurer for many reasons. They may be going to protect friends, to test and hone their skills, to slake a sudden onset of wanderlust, or for any variety of other reasons. However, as they are not generally a selfish people, elves are less likely to become adventurers than other races as they are not normally motivated by greed for personal wealth or power. Elf Racial Abilities *+2 Dex, +2 Wis, -4 Cha. The elves are very athletic and aware, but this leaves them little time to develop social niceties. *'Medium-Size:' Elves gain no special bonuses or penalties due to size. *Elf base land speed is 30 ft. *'Low-Light Vision:' Elves can see twice as far as humans in low light conditions, such as torchlight and moonlight. *'Wardancing:' Elves, and only elves, may be war dancers. *+2 racial bonus to Listen, Search, and Spot checks. Elves are also entitled to a Search check if they pass within 5 ft. of a secret or concealed door as if they were actively searching. Elves have unnaturally keen senses. *Immune to sleep spells and similar effects. *'Trance:' Elves enter trance instead of sleeping. Any time another race would sleep, an elf may instead enter trance. During the trance the elf relives past years, and is refreshed. An elf only needs 4 hours of trance to be as refreshed as a human who sleeps for 8 hours. An elf that trances regains used spells after only 6 hours of rest instead of 8. In addition, an elf suffers no penalties to Listen checks while in trance. A high elf that enters trance for 8 hours uninterrupted heals hit point damage as if he had received a full day of bed rest once per day. *'The Bladesong:' Elves are masters of melee combat, and easily make up for their lack of brute strength with finesse and agility. This culminates in a sort of racial muscle memory known as the bladesong. Each elf’s bladesong looks different, having been drawn from his ancestors as well as his own experiences and training. The elf has a pool of bladesong points equal to his level, up to a maximum of his Dexterity or Wisdom modifier, whichever is greater. Given 10 minutes of rest, during which the elf can do little other than light conversation, an elf can replenish these points however often he wishes. If his rest is interrupted, he must wait an hour before he can attempt to rest and regain his bladesong again. Otherwise he can renew this pool of points whenever he wishes. It is automatically renewed after finishing a full 4-hour trance. A given roll may only benefit from this ability once (an elf couldn’t spend 2 points to gain +2d6 to his attack roll). Each point may be spent in one of the following ways: **Gain a +1d6 insight bonus to an attack roll (increases by cumulative +1d6 at levels 7 and 13). This must be done before the attack is rolled. **Gain a +1d6 dodge bonus to AC (increases by a cumulative +1d6 at levels 7 and 13) against one attack. This must be done before the result of the attack is known. **Automatically confirm a critical strike. This must be done before a confirm roll is attempted. **Automatically deal maximum weapon damage on a successful attack. This does not affect bonus damage from other sources (such as sneak attacks or magical fire damage). This must be done before the damage for the attack is rolled. If used on a critical strike, this costs 1 extra point per critical multiplier (so a multiplier of x2 would cost a total of 3 points to maximize the damage of). **Gain an additional move action, which must be used as an attack action. That attack, as well as all attacks the elf makes that round, suffer a -2 penalty to hit. This must be spent before any attacks are made that round. *'Language:' Common, elvish. *'Favored Class:' War dancer. 5e Elf Racial Abilities * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2 and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision: Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. * Keen Senses: You have proficiency in the Perception skill. * Trance: You do not sleep when resting. Instead you enter a meditative state called trance, in which you relive past memories, both distant and recent. Reliving these memories refreshes you. You need only 5 minutes to perform a short rest, and only 4 hours to perform a long rest. This also grants you immunity to magic that tries to put you to sleep. * The Bladesong: Elves are masters of melee combat, compensating for their lack of brute strength with agility and finesse. You may choose one of the following feats to gain for free: Defensive Duelist, Dual Wielder, Lightly Armored, Martial Adept, Polearm Master, and Weapon Master. You must meet the prerequisites for the chosen feat. Additionally, once per short rest when you have advantage on an attack roll with a finessable weapon, you may roll a third d20 and take the best result, and if you hit with this attack you have advantage on your weapon damage roll. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. Elvish is fluid, with subtle intonations and intricate grammar. Elven literature is rich and varied, and their songs and poems are famous among other races. Many bards learn their language so they can add Elvish ballads to their repertoires. Category:Races